Arise and Be
by blackpantheranimagi
Summary: She has been in hiding from something her whole life. Now it all changes when that something finds her: Voldemort.


Title: Arise and be all that you dreamed.

Chapter 1 ~ This is how I disappear

Blood sat on her bed staring at the open note book in front of her. She loved to write about anything and everything but tonight she was having some difficulties. The words usually flowed into her mind and then onto the paper but she just couldn't think of anything. She sighed and threw herself backwards onto the bed so that she was lying down.

She hated when she couldn't think of anything to write down. It usually meant that her thoughts would wander to some depressing matters.

Like the fact that she spent most of her time learning new spells and working on muggle self defense.

Or how she only had her uncle to take care of her. She knew nothing about her parents. As far back as she could remember she lived with her uncle on his ranch in the middle of nowhere.

There was always new Tutors coming in to teach her different things and she hated it. It was never the same person and after every lesson her uncle would obliviate there memories.

She knew they were in hiding, but from what she didn't know. Her uncle didn't have to tell her that for her to know that she would never be able to see what the real world is like until whatever they're hiding from has been diminished.

One thing about never seeing the real world that she was at least the slightest bit happy about was that people wouldn't be able to make fun of her name. She had read many muggle books where people had been made fun of for things even pettier than a name, such as their hair color or eye color.

Blood reached for the glass on her nightstand next to her bed and brought it to her mouth. Tilting it back she realized that there was nothing in it. She slammed it down on the table and rolled out of bed.

She went to the door and unlocked it then opened it up.

"Well well well. Looks like we won't have to look too far." A woman said, she was standing in front of Blood's door smiling evilly. She had black curly hair and dark sunk in features. She had a wand in her hand and Blood realized that her wand was on her nightstand.

A couple of men appeared behind the woman and began to smile just like the woman. One of the

men began to walk towards Blood and she realized that these were the people she and her uncle had been hiding from. How many people could possibly be out there to get them.

Shit

she thought.

As a split second decision Blood jumped up and round house kicked the man coming towards her in the face. She jumped over the man and took of running down the hall and then the stairs. She remembered to late that her wand was back in her room.

As soon as Blood's feet touched the floor of the first floor everything went black.

"Blood?"

"Wake up, Blood."

A voice kept insisting for Blood to wake up and it was really pissing her off. She waited until all of her senses came back to her before she reacted. She didn't want to wake up delirious and let them have the upper hand.

When she felt that she was awake enough she jumped up into a standing position and opened her eyes.

"My goodness she looks like a fighter." A voice said.

Blood looked around the room and noticed it was some sort of a ballroom with a stage on one side. She was on the stage along with a few other people all in black cloaks with the hoods up so she couldn't see their faces. Out past the stage were many many more people all dressed in cloaks but also masks.

"You look just like your mother." The same voice said.

Blood's head snapped to the right where the voice was coming from.

How could she have not noticed before?

Up on what appeared to be a throne sat the owner of the voice. He had on a cloak but the hood was pulled back so she could see his face. He had blood red eyes and white skin with snake like features.

"What am I doing here?" Blood hissed.

The man on the throne let out an icy laugh, "My dear you belong here."

"No I don't." Looking around Blood could tell that everyone in the room was either afraid or intimidated by this man. Blood felt neither, he didn't scare her, nothing did. That was just one

feeling Blood had never had, fear.

"Oh my dear child, you do. You haven't been here since you were a baby so I don't expect you to know that. You will just have to learn how to fit in here though, especially since your my daughter."

The man gave a sincere smile to the young girl in front of him.

Blood just looked at the man with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. She had this special talent where she could tell if someone was saying the truth or lying because an annoying buzzing would go off in her ears alerting her that someone was in fact lying. When the buzzing did not go off Blood knew that this man was indeed her father but there was no way in hell that she would ever accept that. Everyone in the room was awaiting her reaction and were beyond surprised when she said, "That's total and utter bull shit." She smiled. "Let me go home or I will kill each and everyone of you slowly and painfully." She looked the man straight in the eyes as she said this making some of the people in the room slightly afraid.

The man looked undeterred and said, "That reminds me. One of my death eaters that was sent to retrieve you said that the reason he came back here with the side of his face smashed in was because you kicked him. Is that true or is he making up lies for his own mistakes?"

Blood smiled big at the fact that this man who seemed to think he was all high and mighty couldn't believe that a 15 (almost 16) year old girl kick a guy twice her sizes ass. "Hell yeah I did and I'm gonna do it to you too if you don't let me go."

She could tell that the man was becoming agitated.

"I'll make you a deal. Join us and help us rule the world or die." The man smiled at the prospect of killing.

"How about: Fuck you." Blood's nerves were beginning to fray and she was about to snap.

"Well I see that we aren't making any progress today, Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, take Miss Blood

down to the dungeons. Maybe a day or two down there will make her see her options better."

3 people started to advance on Blood, but she could see that by the way they looked even with the masks on they were only a few years older then her. One went to grab her arm and she punched him directly in the face. The other two stopped where they were shocked by what the tiny girl just did to their friend.

Blood smiled a big smile at seeing the other two intimidated. When the two guys saw her smile they got angry and stepped towards her. She knocked them both down with a side kick to the face each.

"Now honestly if you want whoever the hell these people are to be able to take someone down without magic I suggest teaching them how to fight." Blood said with a hint of superiority to her voice. She had never been able to actually put what she'd learned to the test and she now had gotten her chance.

"You are very skilled. Your uncle has taught you well." The man on the throne looked very impressed.

"Dude you are starting to freak me the hell out. Who the fuck are you?" She almost yelled.

"I am Lord Voldemort and I am your father." The man said... Voldemort. There was no way she was calling him Lord anything.

"If you expect me to believe even one word you say you better show me some proof." Blood sighed. "I am willing to listen but your seriously pissing me off." She wanted to know how this man was her father, where her mother was, how they knew where she was living, and if her uncle was really her uncle among much more.

"Bring her a chair." Voldemort commanded to no one in particular.

"I am perfectly fine standing."

Voldemort shook his head and said, "When you were born your mothers brother, the man you've been living with your whole life, thought that what everyone in this room including your mother and I believed in was wrong and not something good for a baby to grow up believing so he took you away and we just recently found where you live."

"Mmhmm. And where would my mother be?" Blood wanted them to think that she didn't believe a word they were saying but Blood knew it was all true.

"She thought that her brother killed you for some unknown reason and killed herself." The buzzing started in Blood's ears alerting her that he was lying.

"Your lying." She said.

Voldemort sighed and closed his eyes, "Your uncle was having trouble getting you away that night because he accidentally woke your mother up. She wasn't going to let him take you so he killed her."

This time he had told the truth. "Fine I believe you. Now what the hell is it that you stand for?"

Everyone was shocked including Voldemort that she gave in that easy.

"We kill muggles for fun and all who try to stand in our way. There is a group that calls themselves the Order of the Phoenix that is very trouble some and we would like to kill them all out." Voldemort was curious to whether Blood would help them.

"I'll join you or whatever the hell it is you want me to do if you let me train your people to fight without a wand. There are many situations in life where you won't have your wand and need to know how to make it without it."

"Yes yes, I suppose so." Voldemort looked to the side of Blood and saw Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott all on the floor clutching at their injuries. "Tomorrow morning you will go out with Narcissa and get a better wardrobe along with other accommodations since you will not be going back to your uncles house. Later we can talk about what you will need to train the Death Eaters but for now I would like you to go fix them up." Voldemort pointed to the Death Eaters on the floor.

Blood turned around and looked at the 'Death Eaters' that had come at her who were now lying on the floor. She thought that the name chosen for Voldemorts followers was a bit laughable but hey whatever makes him happy.

Blood looked back to Voldemort smiling and said, "The muggle way?"

Voldemort realized that he had in fact not given Blood her wand. He threw it at her and she caught it without barely even moving. "We took it off your nightstand before we burned the Manor down."

"Hmm. Figures." She said under her breath.

"Why is that?" Voldemort asked.

Blood had not realized that he had heard her. "Well in many books that I have read that is how the 'bad guys' cover their tracks." She stopped a minute and looked around the room at the people critically. "Or in this case you killed my uncle and wanted to make sure that he did not make it at all. You guys don't really care if someone knows you did something horrible because you guys like taking the credit for it."

Voldemort looked at the girl like she had grown another head. He knew for a fact that this had to be his daughter. "Yes dear now go fix them up." He was almost too shocked to say anything and was surprised that that even came out.

Blood shrugged and turned to the people lying on the floor. She grabbed one by the arm and said, "Stop being a wimp and show me a good place to fix you guys up."

He reluctantly stood up from the floor as Blood yanked the others up also giving them the same speech. The 3 guys walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

Blood stood in front of them with her hands on her hips, "If you want your face to stay that way sit there moaning and groaning if not take the fucking masks off."

One of them yanked his mask off right away and said, "You got some serious bite for such a little girl." He had brown hair and alarmingly blue eyes. He had no blood on his face but was clutching his head like it was going to fall off. He must have gotten a side kick. Blood did a spell that healed head aches and the guy smiled at her mischievously so he must feel better. "I'm Blaise Zabini darling." He held his hand out for Blood to shake.

"Yeah and I'm Blood." Blood rolled her eyes and looked at the other two guys who still had not taken their masks off. "I suggest taking the fucking masks off now."

Another of the guys groaned and took his mask off. "Why?" He had hazel eyes that were more brown then green and light brown hair. He just glared at Blood. He seemed perfectly fine but Blood knew that he had to have gotten the other side kick so she did a spell to heal a head ache.

Blood looked over to the last guy who had not taken off his mask. She could tell he was looking at her and it really pissed her off that he was not listening so she turned and began to walk out of the room not even knowing where she was going.

"Hey what about me?" Someone asked.

Blood turned around and saw the two guys she healed laughing and talking quietly and the guy that wouldn't take the mask off looking at her.

"Well it seems that you have issues with following directions so I'm leaving." Blood said then turned around and began to leave again.

"Hey look I took it off now fix my nose."

Blood turned back around again and looked at the guy. True to his word the mask was off and staring at her was a guy with white blonde hair and cloudy gray eyes. Blood walked up to him and fixed his nose with one simple spell.

"My names Draco Malfoy by the way." He gave her a smirk and Blood felt like smacking him.

"Okay so if your Draco Malfoy and your Blaise Zabini, then who are you?" Blood asked pointing at each guy in turn.

"I'm Theodore Nott." he said still glaring.

"Mmm I'm Blood. I don't have a last name." Blood gave them a half smile and went to leave the room.

"Do you even know your way?" Draco asked.

"No but I'm sure I can find it." She wasn't a child and didn't need the help of others. Blood managed to find her way back to the ballroom. "So what am I supposed to call you?" She asked when she entered the room. Voldemort was in there sitting on his throne with only a couple of his death eaters around.

"Father my dear, as I am in fact your father." Voldemort didn't even look up from the death eater he was talking to.

Blood nodded her head and asked, "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Goyle show Miss Blood to her room." Voldemort commanded someone.

A huge man stepped up beside Blood and her eyes widened in shock. "Shit man if you were a muggle I'd say you were on steroids!" She yelled.

The man gave her a pointed look but he was trying to hide a smile. He walked up the stairs with Blood following and showed her to a plainly decorated room.

Once he was gone Blood locked the door and jumped on the bed.

This is fucking great.

My uncles dead.

I have a father.

I had a mother but she's dead.

I'm going to become a evil murderer.

And theirs hormonal teenage boys thrown in with it all.

Yeah fucking great.


End file.
